


Pennies in the Well

by paint_me_a_revolution



Series: Tales From the Haunted House [4]
Category: 1789 - バスティーユの恋人たち | 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Toho Stage, 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Fluff, HAPPY BELATED, Ronan is a dumpster fire and Lazare isn't much better, absolute fluffy garbage right here, but they're adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paint_me_a_revolution/pseuds/paint_me_a_revolution
Summary: Just a little scene between Ronan and Lazare.





	Pennies in the Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildandWhirling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/gifts).

Despite all of his hesitation, Lazare found that he and Ronan were perfectly matched. Where he was cold, Ronan was warm. Where he was cautious, Ronan was bold. And together, they balanced each other out. Well, as much as two people could balance each other out. Lazare had never believed in that “two-sides-of-the-same-coin” bullshit. In his experience, such things were invented by people who might wait their whole lives in vain for that special person who might complete them. Lazare was not such a person. But Ronan, for lack of a better description, was the other, wilder, half of Lazare’s coin. 

“Penny for your thoughts.” Ronan didn’t lift his head from Lazare’s chest, but Lazare could feel the amused twitch of his lips against his bare skin.

“I was thinking about you,” Lazare admitted, and found doing so didn’t twist his stomach the way he’d expected it would. Perhaps he might try saying it more often. It certainly seemed to please Ronan, who pressed a tender kiss against Lazare’s shoulder and laughed softly.

“Good things, I hope,” murmured Ronan. He moved one hand to stroke Lazare’s forearm. In turn, Lazare rubbed the soft skin of Ronan’s back. Ronan looked up, grinning.

“Always good,” Lazare assured him. It was _mostly _true, anyway. Though he felt a heavy pit in his stomach when he considered their future together, thoughts of Ronan always brought a smile to his face and made his heart skip a beat in a way he’d never imagined anyone would. Ronan made him _happy, _genuinely, ecstatically, and truly.

“Yeah,” Ronan agreed. He sat up.

“Where are you going?” Lazare whined a little. Ronan glanced back over his shoulder.

“I’m making us some tea,” he said. Lazare raised a brow. He loved tea, especially while reading before bed, but Ronan didn’t. “Well. I’m making _you _tea. I think we’ve got some hot chocolate in the cupboard. Chamomile?”

“Sounds nice.” Lazare settled back into the pillows to wait, and Ronan set off towards the kitchen, humming under his breath. Yes, Lazare mused, life was full of worries. Life with Ronan was doubly so. But it was worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is SO SHORT, but I was happy with where it ended up and I didn't want to play around with it TOO much.


End file.
